Money making guide/Killing brutal black dragons
37+ (Protect from Magic) 45 (Chapel with at least Oak altar) 85+ recommended |Item = Dragon hunter crossbow with a Book of law or Twisted buckler Optionally Twisted bow Amethyst broad bolts or Amethyst arrows if using Twisted bow Armour/Ranged armour Xeric's talisman Teleport to House or Ring of duelings Extended antifires Ranging potions Prayer potions (depending on Prayer level) |Quest = None |Intensity = Low |Other = None |Other Benefits = |Inputs = 250 x Amethyst broad bolts ( ) 7 x Lizardman fang ( ) 7 x Teleport to House ( ) 7 x Extended antifire(1) ( ) 7 x Ranging potion(3) ( ) 14 - 21x Prayer potion(4) ( - ) |Outputs = 80 x Black dragonhide ( ) 40 x Dragon bones ( ) Various Rune items Various Dragon items |Location = Catacombs of Kourend |Category = Combat/High |Details = Brutal black dragons may be found in the Catacombs of Kourend. Average drop from them is worth + + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(10/128) + *(5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(1/128) + *(6/128) + *(5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(0.5/128) + *(0.5/128) + *(10/128) + *(9/128) + *(9/128) + *(8/128) + *(6/128) + *(6/128) + *(4.5/128) + *(3/128) + *(2.5/128) + *(4/128) + *(4/128) + *(2/128) + *(2/128) + *(1/20) + *(1/10000) + *(1/2730) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/87381) + *(1/174762) + *(1/233016) + *(1/541) + *(1/570) + *(1/2184) + *(1/3640) + *(1/3640) + *(1/3640) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/10922) + *(1/10922) + *(1/11530) + *(1/23061) + *(1/30748) + *(1/34952) }} }} }} It is recommended to bring 2-3 Prayer potions (depending on Prayer level), a Ranging potion, and an Extended antifire. Protect from Magic should always be activated, or death is certain due to their extremely powerful magical attacks as well as dragonfire. Together, Protect from Magic and Antifire nullify all damage from a distance, but players need to make sure that both are on simultaneously. Melee damage is still highly damaging, so players should be careful if picking up loot while next to an attacking dragon. Depending on setup, skills and inventory space, players can expect around 40 dragons worth of loot an hour while using Twisted bow or Dragon hunter crossbow resulting in approximately + + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(1/512) + *(10/128) + *(5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(1/128) + *(6/128) + *(5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(1.5/128) + *(0.5/128) + *(0.5/128) + *(10/128) + *(9/128) + *(9/128) + *(8/128) + *(6/128) + *(6/128) + *(4.5/128) + *(3/128) + *(2.5/128) + *(4/128) + *(4/128) + *(2/128) + *(2/128) + *(1/20) + *(1/10000) + *(1/2730) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/87381) + *(1/174762) + *(1/233016) + *(1/541) + *(1/570) + *(1/2184) + *(1/3640) + *(1/3640) + *(1/3640) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/5461) + *(1/10922) + *(1/10922) + *(1/11530) + *(1/23061) + *(1/30748) + *(1/34952) )*40 - ( + + + + + ) }} }} }}. Players should always restore prayer at Player-owned house or at Clan Wars and teleport back using Xeric's talisman. }} Category:MMG/Combat